Tough Times
by Elphie Marky
Summary: [Sequel to Scared and Alone] [Complete] A few years after Dominic's birth, Katey and Javier are having a tough time caring for their family, including a baby girl. When times get tough and Javier leaves, can Katey make it on her own?
1. Rocky Road

**A/N: This is the sequel to Scared and Alone: A Troubled Time for Katey. Here's a little summary. It is set a few years after that story. Katey and Javier moved out of Bert and Jeannie's house with Dominic. Javier is working at the local grocery store and he drives a taxi at night. They live in a small apartment. They have another kid. Katey and Javier aren't married.**

"Javier, can you please get the baby? I don't feel like hearing her cry anymore!" Katey screamed across the small apartment.

"Why don't you get her?" Javier shot back as he picked up Dominic who was also crying. "Your son is crying too."

"Ughhh, you are so lazy!" Katey walked away from the stove where she was boiling potatoes to go into her bedroom. She returned carrying a small baby dressed in pink. "Shhh, Julie, its okay." Katey hushed her daughter. She walked over to the stove and stirred the potatoes. Javier came over and took Julie out of Katey's arms.

Javier sat on the floor with the baby in his lap while Dominic played with his little toy cars. He only had a few since they were so poor.

"Will you hurry up and cook that dinner?" Javier called over in a grumpy tone. "I only have a little bit before I gotta go to work."

"Its cooking as fast as possible."

"Don't take that attitude with me, Katey."

The two screamed and fought for several minutes before their shouts were drowned out by their children's tears. Ever since Katey became pregnant with Julie, they had fought almost non-stop. They were doubting their love and only seemed to be staying together for Dominic's and Julie's sake. They had almost completely cut off communication from Jeannie, Bert, and Susie.

An hour later, Javier had eaten his dinner and bitterly left the apartment to drive his taxi. Katey put the other two kids to bed before sitting in the living room with a book. She could barely read. She sat there for hours just sobbing and crying. She loved Javier and she wished he felt the same. Around midnight, Katey wandered to her bedroom to check on Julie. She crawled under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

xxxx

When Javier rolled in around 1:00, he saw Katey shaking in bed. He knew it was his fault. He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping to make up for what damage he caused.

At 8:00 AM, Katey pushed Javier's arms off her stomach and stood up to tend to the crying Julie. Dominic had wandered out of his room and was tugging on Katey's nightgown. She took the kids and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Dominic was whining because he wanted waffles.

"Okay, Dom, I'll make you waffles." Katey was becoming frustrated. Dominic continued to cry, and Julie echoed her brother. Katey couldn't take it anymore. "JAVIER WAKE UP AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR KIDS!"

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Javier jolted out of a peaceful sleep. He was always tired because he had to work two jobs. It was hard to work and take care of two kids. He groaned as he stood up, pulling a t-shirt on.

"What, Katey?" Javier immediately regretted saying that with an attitude, knowing for sure it would piss Katey off.

"Here," she shoved Julie into his arms and pulled the waffle maker out of the pantry. Dominic kept crying. She picked him up and tried to calm him as she started making waffles. Javier tried unsuccessfully to soothe Julie who sobbed even harder.

"Why did we have kids?" Javier asked, frustrated.

"They were accidents, remember?" Katey glared at Javier. "And if I didn't get pregnant with Dom, we wouldn't be together right now."

"Maybe that would have been best for both of us…" Javier retorted.

"Excuse me?" Katey angrily stirred the batter.

"You could be off at some fancy-pants college getting a degree in God-knows what so you can make a million bucks and I could be back in Havana dancing still. I'd probably have more money there than we have now."

"Look, do you think I wanted to have kids this early? I did want to go to college but I chose love." Katey was near tears. All of the shouting wasn't soothing the kids.

"You really aren't showing it, Katey," Javier shot back. "I just wish you didn't tell me about Dominic and then I would be trouble-free and you would have your parents to take care of the little brat and we wouldn't have to worry about Julie because she wouldn't exist."

"Javier, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm leaving." Javier shoved Julie into Katey's arms. She almost dropped Dominic.

"What?"

Javier went into the bedroom and tossed some clothes into his suitcase. He muttered in Spanish as he slammed the door of the apartment without saying good bye to Katey, Dominic, or Julie.


	2. Susie Helps

**A/N: amsterdamsbitch: I'll try and make the chapters longer! Glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 2**

Katey stood bewildered as Javier stormed out the door. She joined her children in tears as she realized what happened. _Javier was gone… maybe for good._

Composing herself, she gently patted Julie on the back and placed Dom's waffles on a plate. He always seemed to stop crying when food was nearby. Katey pulled a bottle out of the pantry and began filling it with milk for Julie. After breakfast, Katey settled the kids down for their nap. Once they were sound asleep, she went into the living room and cried. She cried long and hard. She didn't know what to do. Finally, she decided to call Susie. She had so many boyfriends in the past few years, that she had to have some clue about what to do when times get tough.

"Hi Mom, is Susie there?" Katey tried to hide her tears as best she could.

"Yeah, Hun, is everything all right?" Jeannie seemed concerned.

"Yeah, Mom, don't worry." Katey reassured her mother on false hope.

"Hey, Katey!" Susie was awfully perky this morning.

"Susie, are you alone? I need help." The tears began rolling down Katey's cheeks.

Katey confided in Susie about all of her fights with Javier and how he left that morning. Susie offered her deepest sympathy, and tried to empathize.

"I remember last year when I went out with Jacob Daniels. We screamed constantly at each other, but we lasted for so long because we were too dependant on one another."

"Um, thanks Suze. But I think the only reason Javier and I are together now is because of Dom."

"Yeah, and why did you decide to have Julie? I mean I love my niece dearly but…"

"They were both mistakes," Katey sobbed. "Dom was a mistake that I wanted to undo but as soon as I saw him and had Javier back, I regretted feeling that way. Same with Julie. Now I think that me and Javier were never meant to be and he's gonna go back to Cuba and I'm going to be stuck with two kids and on my own."

"I'm sorry, Katey," Susie was also near tears. "Maybe I can come over after school and help with the kids until Javier comes back."

"If he comes back…"

"I'm trying to help you here. Do you want my help or not?" Susie shot back.

"I'm sorry, thanks Suze, if you can that'd be great."

The sisters said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

Katey got up to tend to Julie, who was crying from her crib.

The days continued in this way. Susie came over everyday after school. She played with Dom and Julie while Katey made dinner. She still didn't have a job, and was about to lose the apartment. Javier was no where to be found. And Bert and Jeannie had no idea about what was going on. It got so bad that Katey wanted to die. Without Javier, she was nothing. She had no love, no money, no one to hold, no support, and no father to their children.

"Susie," Katey cried on her sister's shoulder one night after the kids were in bed, "I want him to come back!"

"Oh, Katey, I know," Susie did her best to comfort her big sister. "He'll come back sooner or later."

"I wish," Katey said through sobs. "If only he knew how much he was missing."

**A/N: After I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll start writing chapter three. I'm going to spend time on my ASOUE fics, if anyone wants to read those…**


	3. Moving On?

**A/N: I'm back, for now. Honestly, when I started this sequel, I knew what I was doing for the beginning and the end. So, I don't know about the middle. I'll try. **

**Chapter 3**

Weeks had passed. Katey got a job as a secretary at the local school. She finally broke down and told her parents about Javier leaving, and got the responses she was expecting – she should have never gotten involved with him in the first place. She refused to live off her parents, and denied that Javier had been a waste of time.

"Without him, I wouldn't have Dominic and Julie," she had said, knowing all the while her parents were right. But they respected her wishes. They did their best to help Katey, but she was a stubborn one.

…

"Susie, can you please watch the kids tonight?" Katey asked over the phone.

"Sure, where ya going?" Susie asked.

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"One of the teachers at Winnbrook asked me out."

"Over Javier so soon?"

"No," Katey replied hesitantly, "but I think its about time I started trying."

"Good for you," Susie replied. "See you tonight."

"Later Susie."

…

Ben Shields picked Katey up at her apartment. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. Katey thought he was good looking, not as good looking as Javier. _No, I have to get over him, he left me,_ Katey tried to push him out of her mind. Ben smiled sweetly as he escorted Katey into his car.

"What did you have in mind for dinner?" he asked, looking in Katey's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," Katey replied. "I don't get out much."

"How does Johnny's Castle sound?" Ben asked, winking. (A/N: Look at my creativity!)

"Oh lovely!" Katey smiled. They drove off to a large restaurant in the shape of a castle. Katey gawked at everything. The waiters were made to me like jokers and the chefs were kings and queens. Katey caught a glimpse of them through the swinging doors. They were seated almost immediately at a small table by a window overlooking a river.

"It's lovely here," Katey said, smiling. _Javier and I could **never **afford this, _she thought.

"I thought you'd like it," Ben said, showing Katey a toothy grin. She smiled back. She enjoyed one of the best dinners of her life with Ben, although he was not as romantic and charming as Javier. She thought she might be able to love him, so she invited him up to her apartment, not expecting to see Susie sitting with an unexpected visitor.

**A/N: Hooray for me, I figured out what to do with this story.**


	4. Rejection

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make this chapter exciting.**

**Chapter 4**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Katey stammered.

"Who is this?" Ben put his arm around Katey. "Is this an intruder?"

"No, this is Javier," Katey explained. "Susie, could you please leave the room."

"Sure," Susie replied, heading towards Dominic's room.

As soon as the door was closed, Katey said, "Why are you here? You've been gone for almost a month. Now you're coming back to me?"

"Katey," Javier stood up, "just let me…"

"Don't come any closer," Ben stood in front of Katey.

"Siddown," Javier shot Ben a look. "Stop trying to be an overprotective ass with my Katey."

"Ben, please," Katey nudged him towards the couch. He opened his mouth to protest but shut it and sat down.

"Javier, why are you here?" Katey demanded.

"I couldn't be without you," he explained. "I couldn't handle all this pressure. Working two jobs, coming home to screaming kids and a nagging wife day in and day out. It's not the life I wanted. So I wanted to make something of myself and you were just holding me down. But all this time without you, I realize that I need you and I love you."

She longed to say I love you too, but after everything he had done, Katey didn't want him. "I'm sorry," she fought back tears, "but after what you did, I can't. I'm with Ben now. Leave." Ben smiled with Katey's last comment.

"But…" There was no use in objecting. Javier stood up and kissed Katey on the cheek before he left the apartment.

Once outside, he began crying. He knew that he wouldn't last without Katey or the kids. He caught a taxi and headed towards his friend's house. Sam had offered to let him stay at his place if Katey didn't take him back.

"I'm so sorry, man," Sam said, as soon as he saw Javier on his front step. "Jill already set up the couch for you."

"Thanks," Javier half-smiled as he entered his friend's house. Sam also worked at the grocery store. He was a nice guy. His wife's name was Jill and he had a three little girls.

"Hey, Javi," Jill entered the room carrying their youngest daughter, Megan, who was the same age as Julie. Javier smiled and returned the greeting, but it hurt him inside to know that he was missing his little girl grow up. Sam's other two girls ran in.

"Uncle Javi!" Shelley and Hannah cried, running towards him.

"Hey girls," Javier bent down and hugged the little girls.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here," Javier was very grateful.

"You and Katey having some problems?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," Javier didn't feel like explaining.

And so the days continued. Javier lived with Sam and Jill. Half of his pay went to Katey and the kids, which was his choice, some to Sam and Jill, and the rest for his personal use. He never asked anything from Katey. He loved her, so he let her have the life she wanted. She was probably much happier with Ben. Javier assumed that she loved Ben more than himself.

Although his life was sad, Javier didn't become depressed until he picked up the mail five months later.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm horrible. I haven't updated in forever and I'm leaving you with a cliffie. I'll try and update on Thursday.**


	5. Mail for Javier slash The Fight

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Ashleigh: Was it _that_ obvious? Ha ha **

**Chapter 5**

Javier did his best not to cry as he read the invitation in his hands.

_Bert and Jeannie Miller cordially invite you to attend the wedding of:_

_Katherine Anne Miller_

_To_

_Benedict Joseph Shields_

_On_

_Saturday, May 14, 1962_

_At_

_St. Mary's Church_

Tears filled his eyes as he realized that the woman of his dreams was giving her heart away to some other guy. Dominic and Julie would have a new father. Javier would be completely out of the picture.

"Javi, what's wrong?" Jill walked in carrying Megan.

"Oh, just got some mail," Javier tried to wipe his tears away before Jill noticed. However, Jill knew Javier all too well. She gently forced the card out of Javier's hands and read it.

"I'm so sorry, Javier," Jill offered her sympathy. "She doesn't know what she gave up."

"Thanks, Jill," Javier wrapped her in a hug.

"Hitting on my wife now, are we?" Sam asked jokingly as he entered the room. His smile quickly faded as he saw the tears flowing down Javier's cheeks like a river. "Oh God, what's wrong?"

"Katey's getting married to that Ben fellow," Javier explained.

"Sorry, man," Sam slapped his shoulder. "You going to the wedding?"

"I guess," Javier replied unsurely, "I mean, she's the mother of _my_ kids."

"Good luck, man," Sam said.

"Thanks," Javier replied. He excused himself and headed to his room. He pulled out his suitcase and dug through it to find something. He pulled out a tattered picture of him and Katey holding Dominic when he was first born. He smiled, noticing Susie in the background making a funny face. Behind it was a picture of him, Katey, Dominic, and Julie. He sighed realizing that they would never be family again.

…

Katey sat with Ben on her couch. Julie was on her lap and Dominic was at her feet. "Here, Julie, go to Ben," Katey tried to hand her off.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Julie began crying as soon as Ben's hands held her.

"Shush, Julie-pie," Ben cradled her. This caused her to cry louder.

"Mama, when's Daddy coming home?" Dominic asked, tugging on the hem of Katey's dark pink skirt. "I miss Daddy."

"Da da," Julie's tears stopped.

"Ben's going to be your Daddy now," Katey replied. "He loves you more. You'll see Javier at the wedding next week."

"NO!" Dominic said, swiftly kicking Ben in the shin.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Ben cried grabbing at his leg.

"Sonuvabish," Dominic repeated.

"Benedict Joseph! Look what you've taught my son!" Katey was outraged.

"A second ago I was their new Daddy," Ben retorted.

"Javier never cussed around the kids," Katey muttered under her breath.

"What?" Ben asked, not quite hearing her.

"I said how much can it hurt, he's barely four?" Katey lied.

"Must be the Mexican in him," Ben replied. "Damn Mexicans."

"For one thing, he's half Cuban," Katey's voice was firm and harsh, "and if you're going to get prejudiced, get out."

"Sorry, Miss Priss," Ben rubbed his leg. "I had a bad experience with one and I've never been too fond of them since."

"Just go, I have to put the kids to bed," Katey led him to the door.

"Good night," Ben leaned in for a kiss, but Katey backed her head away. "Fine."

Katey shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall. She slid down in and sat on the floor. She started crying. _Was this really what was best?_ She thought.

**A/N: Will Katey and Ben get married? Will Javier go to the wedding? Oh, and if you couldn't tell, Katherine Anne is Katey and Benedict Joseph is Ben. I felt like giving them full names. Anyone know where I got Ben's name from? Review! Reviewers get cookies!**


	6. Wedding Bells

**-Hands cookies to Chantal J and Ashleigh- Warning, this chapter is mighty short and I'm a tad stuck. I'll try and update this weekend.**

**Chapter 6**

"You look so beautiful," Jeannie gushed, placing flower after white flower in Katey's flowing blonde hair. "Ben's a lucky guy."

"Yeah," Katey replied. After last weeks fight, she wasn't so sure if she was lucky as well. But should she really let a petty quarrel give her second thoughts? It wasn't that big of a deal. Then again, Julie and Dominic didn't seem too fond of Ben. She was so confused.

"Aw, Katey," Susie entered the room with a flowing bouquet of pink roses that matched her pink bridesmaids dress. "You look so pretty."

"Thanks, Suze," Katey replied.

Moments later, Katey was being rushed out of the dressing room and into the back hall of St. Mary's Church. Jeannie was sitting in the front row with Dominic and Julie. Susie and some of Katey's friends preceded her up the aisle. Soon after, the song changed and Bert was walking Katey up the aisle. Her eyes darted to the guests. Her eyes locked on the dark-skinned guest a few pews from the front. _Javier._ A warm mushy feeling swished in her stomach. She tried to dismiss those feelings, but it didn't work. Javier hadn't even noticed that she saw him. She continued up the aisle and stopped when she got to Ben.

The priest began the ceremony. After some time, the question that certain guests had been waiting for was asked. "Does anyone have any objections?" The priest looked around.

"Wait," Javier cried, leaving his pew and entering the aisle. "I object."

"What the…" Ben started. "Katey, what's he doing here?"

"I don't know," Katey was dumbfounded. "Javier, explain yourself."

"Katey just hear me out," Javier said. "I know I messed up when I left, but it was stupid of me. I regret ever tearing our family apart. Do you know what I'd give to be with you and the kids day in and day out, even if it meant making no money? You aren't helping the situation by turning away my apology. I know you're trying to move on, I've tried myself, but I couldn't. You can't either. I can see it in your eyes. You don't love him. Please, Katey, don't mess up our family because I was stupid. Don't you make that same mistake." At that, he turned around and left the church, leaving a crying bride at the alter.


	7. Javier and Katey

**Reviews:**

**Nikster09: -hands plateful of cookies- **

**Ashleigh: haha we think alike! Ben is a butthole. Yeah, Katey is being a blonde…**

**Chantal J: thanks!**

**Jane and Adam: I'm back!**

**Chapter 7**

Javier's words clawed at Katey's heart. She stood dumfounded, a statue on the alter. She jumped, Ben's icy touch melting her feelings for him. Wiping away her tears, she picked up her dress and scurried off the alter. Nearly falling, she kicked off her heels and ran down the aisle after Javier. "Javier, wait!"

"Ahh," Jeannie fainted into Bert's arms. Dominic tried to get out of the pew, but Susie stopped him.

Pushing through the heavy doors, Katey escaped into the lobby of St. Mary's Church.

"Javi, wait," Katey grabbed his shoulder. "I…"

"Katey," Javier interrupted. "What were you thinking? Do you realize how much you've torn up our family? Damaged our relationship? Messed up our kids?"

"Javier, I'm…"

"I missed so much of Julie's childhood because you can't take an apology," Javier was really close to her face.

"No," Katey wouldn't let him interrupt her this time. "You started this. Times got tough and you backed out. You left me to raise two little kids on my own…"

"I came back when I realized my mistake…"

"And by then I had moved on. Don't you see it? We wouldn't be here if you hadn't been an idiot and ran out during the tough times."

"I'm sorry, Katey," Javier was crying now, "whatever your choice, just know that I love you and I always will." He turned to leave, but Katey's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No," She replied firmly. "I lost you twice already, I won't lose you again."


	8. Ben Katey Javier

**-hands a plate of their favorite cookies to ALL reviewers-**

**Sorry for not updating in so long. –sighs- It's a short one too… sorry.**

**Chapter 8**

Ben rushed down the aisle, pushing through the doors, leaving almost one hundred guests baffled in the pews.

He walked into the lobby just as Katey and Javier were about to kiss – a kiss that Javier had been longing for since he left.

"Katey, what the hell are you doing?" Ben demanded, yanking her off of Javier. "This is _my_ wedding, tell this asshole to back off."

"Benedict Joseph," Katey screamed. "You are in a church, please don't use that language."

"Oh, shut the hell up Katey," Ben pulled her to her feet and twisted her arm.

"No, you don't understand," she said, looking Ben straight in the eye. "I don't love you. I know I'll never be happy with you. You were a way of moving on, and I can't move on. I'm still in love with Javier."

"Are you a fricken moron?" Ben screamed into her face, his halitosis very obvious. "In love with a spick?"

"He stole my heart in Havana," she replied, tears cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall, "and he never gave it back. And the truth is, I want him to keep it, because I don't want to give Javier his heart back either."

Javier stood up and put his arm around Katey – his Katey – and held her close. "Back off, now." Javier was very stern. "I saw her first."

"F-," remembering where he was, Ben stopped. "Screw you." Before he made his graceful exit, he punched Javier … where it hurts … and slapped Katey across the face. "You'll regret loosing me, Katherine Anne Miller."

Before Ben could turn around, Katey said, "Never." She raised her fist.

To Ben, everything went black.


	9. Katey Gets Married

**Thanks reviewers! -hands cookies to all reviewers-**

**Chapter 9**

Ignoring the unconscious Ben sprawled out on the church steps, Katey turned to Javier. "Javi, I'm so sorry I didn't take you back. I knew I should have. I was just angry and needed time alone but I was worse off without you…" She collapsed into his arms in tears.

"Katey, it's okay," he tried to calm her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. It was a kiss they had both wanted for so long. It was strong and passionate. Katey had her arms wrapped around Javier's neck and Javier's were on the small of her back. Pulling out, Katey smiled at Javier.

"Now what?" she asked, the smile fading. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well," Javier's adorable boyish grin curled on his lips, "we _are_ in a church and you were _supposed_ to get married…"

"What are you implying?" a devilish grin crossed her face as well.

"Katey, will you marry me?"

"Of course." She kissed him and stood up, holding out her hand. "Let's go."

…

"Bert!" Jeannie cried. "I hear yelling! Go get them!"

"Jeannie, calm down," Bert gently touched his wife's shoulder. He took Julie from her arms and handed her to Susie. He lifted Dominic over the pew to sit with Susie also. "I'm sure Katey is telling Javier nicely that she isn't interested."

"It doesn't sound that way," Jeannie started crying.

"Look, here she comes now… with Javier," Bert was really surprised. "What is she doing?"

…

Javier led Katey down the aisle, both of them smiling at the frowning guests. They walked quickly to the front. An angry priest was on the altar. "Is someone getting married today or what?"

Katey spoke first. "Mom, Dad, guests, I'm really sorry. Ben was kind of being a nasty person out there if you heard. And since we're all here for a wedding, I'm going to marry Javier because he is the one I've loved all along."

"Aw, go Katey!" Susie yelled. Bert and Jeannie turned around to hush her.

"Thanks, Suze!" Katey yelled back.

"Yay, Daddy come home," Dominic clapped. He darted out of the pew before anyone could grab him and dashed onto the altar. "Daddy!" Javier picked up his son and held him close.

"Time to go with Aunt Susie now," he walked off the altar and placed his son in the care of his sister-in-law. Before going back up, he kissed Julie on the head and winked at Susie. "Thanks."

He walked back up to the altar and the ceremony began.

"Do you, Katherine, take Javier to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Javier, take Katherine to be your wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Javier took Katey in his arms and kissed her, not wanting it to end.

Finally, after so many years, Katey and Javier were now married. They would stay together through the good times and tough times.

When they got outside, everyone ignored Ben, even his parents. They knew that Ben was stupid and that Katey and Javier were the perfect couple.

**Sorry, bad ending. Epilogue! Review!**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Ben finally woke up, he sat on the step for a minute. He saw everyone taking pictures of Katey and Javier and the rest of the wedding party. _Did she marry him?_ Ben thought. His head hurt so bad. He didn't know that Katey could hit that hard. Stumbling out of the church, he saw Susie.

"Hey, Susie," Ben asked, "what's going on?"

"Katey married Javier because you're an asshole," Susie replied.

"Shit." He walked up to Katey, screwing up the picture, and said, "Katey, you will regret this. We're done."

"Whatever."

"I hate you all!" Ben screamed. He was acting like a two year old.

Tripping down the outdoor steps of the church, he made it to the sidewalk. Looking for his car, he noticed it across the street. With one final obscenity, he decided to dart across the street. He never saw that Mack truck coming.


End file.
